Wenn es doch wenigstens geregnet hätte
by EmilyTane
Summary: Später stand sie allein auf dem Platz. Die Sonne strahlte auf Venia herab. Wenn es doch wenigstens geregnet hätte...


Ein kleines Schreibprojekt für das ich wahllos ein paar Sätze aus Büchern genommen und daraus eine Geschichte gebastelt habe. Hier sind die Sätze:

1. Im weitergehen zerstreute sich die Gesellschaft mehr und mehr, und zugleich kehrten ihm sein früherer Missmut und seine Unruhe zurück.  
(Edgar Allen Poe "Erzählungen")

2. Er interessiert sich für jedes Wort, das ich sage.  
(Günther Klempnauer "Ich will raus")

3. Wenn man auf diesem Gebiet die Nachkriegsjahre überblickt, hat man den Eindruck, dass hier das Wachstum vielleicht etwas zu schnell gegangen ist, dass der ganz ungewöhnliche wirtschaftliche Ausdehnungsprozess nach dem Kriege an manchen Stellen zu Notlösungen gezwungen hat, die nicht die endgültigen Lösungen bleiben dürfen.  
(Werner Heisenberger "Schritte über Grenzen")

4. Draußen lösten sich die Henker ab.  
(Gunter Sachse "Agent unter Rothäuten")

5. "Ich kenne euch allerdings",versetzte das Mädchen, ohne die mindeste Bewegung an den Tag zu legen.  
(Charles Dickens "Oliver Twist") (Gekürzte Schulausgabe Klett)

Ansonsten gehört die Harry Potter Welt natürlich nicht mir, sie ist nur geliehen, Venia und der Plot sind mein.

Viel Spaß

Wenn es doch wenigstens geregnet hätte

Ich lernte ihn an einem warmen Sommertag kennen. In einem Park, in London.

„Hallo. Ich bin Venia Hope.", streckte ich einem jungen Mann meine Hand hin, der auf einer Bank saß.

Ich ignorierte, dass er nicht reagierte und setze mich einfach neben ihn und fing an zu plappern. Ich erzählte ihm alle mögliche, über die Schule, meine Familie, meine Hobbys, während er weiter da saß, ohne sichtbare Reaktion.

Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedete ich ügt lief ich davon.

In den nächsten Tagen kam ich immer wieder dort hin, setzte mich neben den jungen Mann und erzählte ihm über meinen Tag oder was mir eben so einfiel. Er antworte nie und zeigte in meiner Anwesenheit keine Regung, aber das störte mich nicht, denn zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich so etwas wie einen Freund, jemand der mir zuhörte.

Eine Woche nach unserem ersten aufeinander treffen kam ich wie immer den Weg entlang und erblickte den Mann schon von weitem wie immer auf den See starren. Ich ging auf ihn zu, begrüßte ihn wie immer und sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück als er antwortete. „Hallo Venia. Wie war die Schule?" Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich setzte mich neben ihn.

Ich fing mal wieder an zu plappern, mit dem Unterschied das der Mann mir auch manchmal antwortete. Er interessierte sich für jedes Wort, das ich sagte und das machte mich unsagbar glücklich.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden sprang ich wie immer auf, verabschiedete mich und wollte schon davon laufen, als mir noch einfiel, dass ich den Namen des Mannes immernoch nicht kannte. Auf meine Frage hin antwortete er „Draco. Draco Malfoy." Ich verabschiedete mich.

Seit ich diesen Park in der Muggelwelt besuchte kam dieses kleine Muggelmädchen zu mir, vielleicht zehn Jahre. Ich weiß nicht wie es dazu kam, aber inzwischen habe ich sie echt gerne, obwohl ich sie doch eigentlich hasse sollte, wie ich alle Muggel hasste.

Ich weiß sowieso nicht so richtig wieso ich da immer wieder hin bin. Ich wollte einen Platz zum nachdenken, aber ich muss zugeben seit einiger Zeit appariere ich nur dort hin um mich mit Venia zu unterhalten.

Es war glaube ich etwa einen Monat, nachdem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, das ich beschloss mit ihr in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Ziemlich dumm oder? Man kann schließlich nicht einfach irgendeinem Muggel die Welt der Magie zeigen, mal ganz abgesehen davon das es verboten ist, warum sollte ausgerechnet ich so etwas tun? Ich hasse Muggel!

Ich habe das Gefühl das sich irgendetwas verändert hat.

Ich weiß, Voldemort ist tot, Potty hat es geschafft und ich werde mit Sicherheit vor das Zaubergamot treten müssen, weil unser „Held" mich als Todesser betiteln wird, nicht das ich denke, dass er damit durchkommen wird, schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy! Aber ich denke nicht, dass davon irgendetwas der Grund für mein merkwürdiges Gefühl ist.

Ich machte mich an diesem bestimmten Tag also wie immer auf zu der Bank im Muggelpark. Wie immer musste ich nicht lange warten bis die kleine Venia an und strahlend auf mich zu kam.

„Hallo Venia" begrüßte ich sie und auch sie grüßte mich und setzte sich. Bevor sie wieder anfangen konnte mit ihrem süßen Geplapper fragte ich „Wollen wir heute vielleicht einen kleinen Ausflug machen? Ich kenne eine nette Eisdiele."

Ich sah wie es förmlich in ihr arbeitete, bestimmt hatten ihr dreckigen Muggeleltern sie vor Leuten wie mir gewarnt, die kleinen Kindern Süßes anboten, um sie danach zu entführen, aber wie es schien gewann ihre Naivität, oder war es vielleicht Vertrauen?, die Oberhand.

„Willst du echt mit mir Eis essen? Au ja! Also los!" Voller Tatendrang sprang sie auch schon auf und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. Ich ergriff dieses Hand und wieder erwarten kroch kein Ekel in mir hoch, ich glaube ich hatte sie wirklich lieb gewonnen, obwohl sie nur eine Muggel war. Dreck. Abschaum.

Ich apparierte uns in eine kleine Gasse ganz in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels.

Mit großen Augen schaute sie mich an. „Was war das denn? Wie kommen wir auf einmal hierher? Wir waren doch eben noch im Park!"

Ich ging leicht in die Knie um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wir sind appariert Venia. Ich bin ein Zauberer und so können wir uns ganz leicht von einem Ort zum nächsten bewegen."

Ihre Augen wurden wenn möglich noch größer, dann jedoch wurde sie schnell wieder ihr vergnügtes selbst. „Cool! Das müssen wir nochmal machen. Gehen wir jetzt Eis essen?"

„Ja gehen wir, komm."

Mit Venia an der Hand spazierte ich durch den Tropfenden Kessel hindurch in den Hinterhof und öffnete mit meinem Zauberstab das Tor zur Winkelgasse. Venia kam dabei aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Ich konnte darüber nur schmunzeln, sie sah aber auch niedlich aus wie sie sich mit großen Augen umsah.

Der Krieg hatte auch in der Winkelgasse Spuren hinterlassen, aber das Leben blühte und neue Geschäfte öffneten schon kurz nach Kriegsende.

Wenn man auf diesem Gebiet die Nachkriegsjahre überblickt, hat man den Eindruck, dass hier das Wachstum vielleicht etwas zu schnell gegangen ist, dass der ganz ungewöhnliche wirtschaftliche Ausdehnungsprozess nach dem Kriege an manchen Stellen zu Notlösungen gezwungen hat, die nicht die endgültigen Lösungen bleiben durften.

Im folgenden erkundeten wir die Winkelgasse und ich musste Venia viele Dinge über Zauberer erklären. Am Ende gingen wir dann auch zu Fortescue und ich kaufte ihr einen großen Eisbecher.

Venia wollte alles Wissen, was es über die Zaubererwelt zu wissen gab. Die nächsten Wochen gab es kein anderes Thema und ich erzählte ihr gerne alles was sie wissen wollte. Auch über den Krieg und unser „geliebtes" goldenes Trio oder das dumme Ministerium.

Sie schien meine Meinung über die Leute nicht immer zu verstehen, aber sie nahm es hin ohne zu meckern.

Venia und Draco waren ein süßer Anblick im Park, sie hatte ein vor Aufregung rotes Gesicht, wie fast immer wenn sie neue Dinge über die Zaubererwelt erfuhr, und er blühte richtig auf in seinen Versuchen ihr alles verständlich zu erzählen.

Noch immer wurden die Schrecken des Krieges aufgearbeitet und die Zaubererwelt hielt zusammen wie nie.

Doch im weitergehen zerstreute sich die Gesellschaft mehr und mehr, und zugleich kehrten ihm sein früherer Missmut und seine Unruhe zurück. Draco wusste, bald war der Zeitpunkt gekommen wo sie ihn verhaften würden und Beschuldigen ein Todesser gewesen zu sein.

Das dunkle Mal war nach dem Tode Voldemort's verschwunden und Draco bei der finalen Schlacht nicht anwesend, wie sonst eigentlich alle Todesser, die dann entweder getötet oder verhaftet und nach „brillianter" Idee des Ministerium öffentlich hingerichtet wurden.

Es wurden nur noch Anhörungen durchgeführt wenn jemand explizit als Todesser beschuldigt wurde, da sich das Ministerium sicher war, das es nicht mehr genug gab, die noch irgendetwas tun konnten.

Draco war sich sicher das jemand ihn Beschuldigen würde.

Er behielt Recht. Eines Tages kamen die Auroren, kurz bevor Venia aus der Schule herkommen würde.

„Draco Malfoy. Hiermit verhaften wir sie. Sie wurden beschuldigt ein Todesser zu sein. Die Anhörung wird in zwei Stunden stattfinden." Er wehrte sich nicht, er würde schon freigesprochen werden und morgen würde er Venia erklären warum er heute nicht da war. Nur ein kleiner Zweifel in seinem Kopf blieb, doch Draco ließ sich von den Auroren in die Mitte nehmen, die mit ihm apparierten. Kurz bevor der Sog ihn mit sich zog spürte er eine kleine Hand sich an seine Kleidung klammern.

Venia hatte alles mitangehört und durch ihr Wissen über die Zaubererwelt wusste sie was gleich passieren würde und sie konnte gerade noch dafür sorgen, dass sie mitkam. Draco durfte nicht verurteilt werden! Er war doch ihr einziger Freund und niemand durfte ihr den weg nehmen.

Verblüfft betrachteten die Auroren das kleine Mädchen das mitgekommen waren. War sie eine kleine Hexe oder eine Muggel? Einer beugte sich zur ihr runter. „Weißt du wer wir sind?"

"Ich kenne euch allerdings",versetzte das Mädchen, ohne die mindeste Bewegung an den Tag zu legen. „Ihr seid Auroren." Für die genannten war das die Bestätigung eine kleine Hexe vor sich zu Haben.

„Kennen Sie dieses Mädchen Mr. Malfoy?" erkundigte sich der andere Auror.

Draco war klar, wenn ihnen sagen würde sie wäre ein Muggel würde das entlastend wirken, aber sie würden Venia hinterher das Gedächtnis löschen. Er könnte sie benutzen um seinen Freispruch mit Sicherheit zu erlangen, doch Draco brachte es nicht über sich Venia die Welt wieder weg zu nehmen die ihr so Freude machte.

„Natürlich sie ist eine Verwandte von mir. Ein Reinblut versteht sich, bevor Sie noch denken ich würde mich neuerdings mit dreckigen Muggeln abgeben." antwortete Draco dem Auror. Er schicke Venia einen liebevollen Blick und war sich sicher sie würden ihn verstehen.

„Du gehst jetzt bitte wieder nach Hause, Kleine. Der Mann muss mit uns ins Gericht und da kannst du nicht mit." wandte sich der Auror wieder an Venia.

„Aber er hat nichts getan. Sie dürfen ihn nicht verhaften" rief das verwirrte Mädchen, wurde aber einfach ignoriert und zur Tür hinaus geschoben.

Nun stand ein kleines Muggelmädchen verloren im Ministerium und wusste nicht wohin.

Warum hatte Draco sie als Hexe ausgegeben und wieso sprach er so schlecht von Muggeln? Er hatte sie doch lieb das hatte sie genau gesehen, er würde doch bestimmt gleich rauskommen und mit ihr zurück apparieren!

Aber Draco kam nicht und so machte sich Venia allein auf den Weg. Sie schaffte es in den Eingangsbereich und flohte in die Winkelgasse, den einzigen Ort den sie in der Welt der Magie nicht nur aus Erzählungen kannte.

Von dort wusste sie aber nicht weiter, also schlenderte sie durch die Gasse und schaute sich wie die letzten Male in den Schaufenstern um.

Wie sollte sie jetzt bloß nach Hause kommen? Fragen traute sie sich irgendwie nicht. Dann müsste sie zugeben keine Hexe zu sein und Draco hatte sich bestimmt etwas gedacht als er sie als eine ausgab.

Nach einiger Zeit kam sie auf einen großen Platz auf dem einiges los war.

Von Draco wusste sie das hier die Hinrichtungen stattfanden. Warum kamen zu so einem grausigen und abscheulichen Ereignis so viele Menschen?

Venia schlüpfte in einen Bücherladen, DAS wollte sie wirklich nicht mit ansehen.

Draußen lösten sich die Henker ab.

Sie stöberte eine Weile beschloss dann aber doch wieder hinaus zu gehen, es war bestimmt schon alles vorbei.

Doch draußen war es immer voller geworden. Sie schnappte viele Unterhaltungen auf und bei einer blieb ihr das Herz stehen.

„Vorhin war doch die Verhandlung von Malfoy. Ich versteh gar nicht warum er überhaupt eine bekommen hat. Ist doch klar das er Todesser ist, aber jetzt bekommt er seine gerechte Strafe. Komm diese Hinrichtung will ich sehen!"

Entsetzt schlug Venia sich nach vorne durch. Tatsächlich da stand er. Draco Malfoy. Stolz und erhaben wie eh und je. Nur als er sie erblickte änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck kurz. Traurig, entschuldigend und liebevoll blickte er zu ihr, aber so kurz das es außer Venia wohl niemand gesehen hatte.

Fassungslos starrte Venia zu ihm und sah seine Hinrichtung, ohne die geringste Regung. Die Menge jubelte als sein Kopf von seinen Schultern fiel, während Venia nur starren konnte. Während die anderen zu gehen anfingen bewegte sie sich nicht einen Millimeter.

Später stand sie allein auf dem Platz. Die Sonne strahlte auf Venia herab.

Sie fing an zu weinen.

Meinungen?


End file.
